


I Could Go For Some Gingerbread

by cactuscreature



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everybody Hates Hitler, Gingerbread/dean winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscreature/pseuds/cactuscreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8.13 aftermath. Dean goes back to see Aaron, not sure what he's looking for with his "gay thing". Aaron on the other hand, knows exactly what he needs. Gingerbread/sub!Dean. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Go For Some Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing I wrote up for kicks. Beta'd by the lovely theyoungboyisme on tumblr!

Dean didn't know why he wanted to head out to the impala and race back to the east, just to see that stupid kid. He just did. It was making him feel nervous, and no matter what he did, he couldn't shake off the feeling that was raging through his body. He felt weak at the knees thinking about Aaron, a flutter in his chest he'd only felt once before. His mind turned to Cas and his troubled head spun. He called Cas one more time and when the answer came back the same as before, nothing, he grabbed his jacket and took off. Sam shouted a worried phrase at him that he didn't really catch as he left, but let him leave non-the-less.   
As soon as he was on the road he flipped open his cell and dialed Aaron's number. This time the call went through. Good old cells phones.   
"Hey Aaron, where are you at?" 

-

"So what was it you wanted help with again?" Aaron asked Dean, who was sitting across from him at his table, one the golem  
hadn't managed to smash yet.   
Dean twisted the coffee mug Aaron had handed him in his fist for a moment, saying, "Oh, just wondering how you and that hunk of clay are doing. Gotta keep tabs on him. Like we said before he-"  
"He's a tool of war. I know, I know." He replied, "I told you before, I'll manage somehow."   
"Awesome.." Dean muttered, turning his face downward. He wasn't even sure why he was here. He had no idea, to be honest. He just didn't want to leave. He was running out of excuses.  
They sat silently for a moment before Aaron spoke up again.   
"Dean?" He asked, "Seriously, why are you here?"  
The Winchester, for once his life, was at a loss for words. He opened his mouth to say something witty, but his reply came out on its own.   
"Are you sure we didn't have a thing?" He blurted out, then almost blushed and looked downward. God dammit, Winchesters don't fucking blush.   
"A thing." Aaron dead panned, "Really. Don't tell me you drove all this way to ask me that."   
"What?" Dean replied quickly. Pulling a signature confused face, he swung his body back a little with the motion. He picked up his coffee to take a sip, trying to show how much he absolutely didn't care about it at all. "Ha, why would I do that? That's ridiculous-"   
"Hey dude, if you wanted a booty call you could have just said so." Aaron cut him off.   
Dean choked as Aaron said that. He took a moment recompose himself, trying to calmly set down his mug but, almost knocking it over instead. "That.. Was not what I meant." He said, plastering a half-assed smile across his face.   
Aaron stared at him for a moment, then stood up from his chair.   
"Yeah sure, what ever you say..." He mused, walking out of the room.  
"Okay-" Dean said to himself after he was sure Aaron was out of his hearing range. He started to call, rising to follow him. He was stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of Aaron pulling his shirt over his head. Aaron noticed him and failed to hide a coy smile.  
"What? It's laundry day. I only brought a few things with me. I've got to clean my clothes some time." He said as he threw the shirt into a basket near his bed, it was only then did Dean realize they'd walked into the bedroom. He has been much too distracted by the younger man's pale abdomen.   
"Does this mean I should just go or-?" Dean started, pointing behind himself and turning slightly, as if to leave.   
"Or..." Aaron said, heading over to Dean and placing a hand on the lapels of his open flannel. "I could clean yours too? Really, how long has it been since you went to the laundry mat. You smell."   
Dean wasn't an idiot. He knew what was happening. But he felt his heart flutter again, his knees start to fail, his stomach lurch, and forgot himself, asking; "Is that an invitation?"   
"I don't know, what do you think?" Came the slick reply, Aaron's hand fisting his flannel and thin black t-shirt.  
Dean lost it.   
He clamped his hands around Aaron's upper arms, pulling the shorter man up to meet him. Their lips collided together, a messy meeting of mouths and tongues and teeth. Before he could register what was happening, his flannel and shirt were being pulled over his head, while the two gasped for breath.   
Aaron was grinding his hips slightly, slowly enough not to distract then from their mouths but just hard to enough to be pretty damn noticeable. Dean's hands wandered across the plains of bare skin, up his neck to his breaded cheeks, feeling the course hair he found there. They moved up to fist in his hair as Aaron's hands reached down to cup his lower back, digging his finger nails in just enough to sting.   
Dean moaned into the other's mouth as Aaron continued to create friction between their crotches. He could already feel his prick pushing against the fabric of his boxers and jeans as Aaron began to pick up the pace.  
He cursed and broke the kiss, moving his hands to the younger man's hips, slowing but not stopping him.  
"Are you sure about this?" He growled out.   
"For a guy who is supposedly good at this, you sure are all talk, Dean." Came the breathy response.   
"I just mean that-"  
"Oh shut up and fuck me already!"   
That seemed to shut Dean up quickly, as he replaced his mouth on Aaron's and threw himself back into the flame. Aaron gained speed, practically rubbing them off through the cloth. Dean returned the effort, grabbing at the other's ass at an attempt to add pressure.   
Dean was somewhat surprised when Aaron moved one hand to Dean's fly, unbuttoning them with ease while keeping the other tightly grasped around his nape. Dean pulled away and fumbled with Aaron's zipper, getting it caught in his boxer shorts.   
"Why are you so good at that?" Dean asked out of awe, but mostly out if frustration.   
"I feel away from my studies, remember?" Aaron reminded him while pulling his own jeans off.   
"But I thought that meant... Oh." Dean managed to strangle out as Aaron pushed Dean back until his legs collided with the bedside.  
"Yeah, 'oh'." He said, giving Dean a good shove and sending him toppling over into the sheets.   
The older man watched as Aaron crawled on to him and reached over, pulling a a condom and lube from the side dresser. He sat up, the bulge in his underwear resting over the matching one struggling to free itself from Dean's open pants.   
Dean took a moment to look at Aaron, his short hair tussled and skin flushed, not sure what to do next. Yeah, he'd messed around with a couple of guys before, but they'd never gotten this far. He'd watched a few pornos about it too, but if there was anything he knew about porn, it was that it was never like the real thing.   
Aaron dead panned at him for a moment before sliding his hips up and down to glide against Dean's lap. It sent shivers up Dean's spine and he closed his eyes.  
"Hey Dean, what's the matter?" He asked, leaning over to lay open mouthed kisses on Dean's neck. "If you want to stop you can just say so. I won't be offended."   
"Oh god no, don't fucking stop." Dean managed breathily, "I just, I'm not sure..."   
Aaron pulled up to rest on his hands, face hovering above Dean's.  
"I've never actually... with a guy... it just... yeah." He said truthfully, and as best he could.  
Aaron looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? No wonder you're so flustered about this stuff."   
He pulled himself up to shuffle Dean's pants off. Leaning down again, he snagged Dean's ear in his teeth and sucked it gently into his mouth.  
"Want me to show you?"   
Dean didn't have to think twice.  
"Oh fuck yes."  
Aaron smiled and started laying hot, wet kisses down Dean's neck again. Dragging his mouth under his collar bone and down to his chest, he then brushed his lips against Dean's nipples. Dean felt a jolt of pleasure followed by another pleasant shiver, and he had to chew his lip to keep from squeaking.   
Aaron moved farther down, trailing hickeys along Dean's hips and nipping at the harder skin of his abs. Dean clutched at the bed sheets around him, hoping to hang on to something to help ground himself. Aaron continued until he reached his boxer line, teasing his tongue under the elastic and brushing Dean's sensitive head that was peeking out the top. That made Dean sound out an audible moan.   
Aaron closed his mouth around the hard shape of Dean's cock through the fabric of his boxers and sucked softly. Dean groaned and tried to sit up, to do something, but Aaron's hand was on his chest to push him back again.   
"Alright, I get it." He said playfully, removing his mouth and tugging Dean's underwear down and off his legs. Dean's finally free dick bobbed up to touch his stomach slightly, he wanted to rejoice. He fisted at the sheets again and looked at Aaron. The smaller boy had lifted himself up to remove his own briefs, tossing then aside.  
He grinned wickedly, straddled Dean again, and took both their cocks in his hand and began to rub them together. Dean let out a pained sigh and reached down, rubbing along side the other.   
"Yeah- there you go, keep that- ah- up." Aaron said as he closed his eyes for a moment. Dean stroked them together, his movements becoming faster as he went. Aaron leaned back and let out a pleased hum before placing his hand back and slowing Dean down.   
He reached beside them and picked up the almost forgotten lube and popped open the lid with his teeth. Taking his hand away, he squeezed the gel on to his fingers, moving them down to run along the outside of Dean's asshole.   
Dean shivered again, and then one more time as Aaron pushed his finger inside. Slowly at first, he fucked him with one finger until Dean stopped hissing through his teeth.   
"Get used to it, babe." Aaron said as he added another finger. Dean hissed again but he got used to it faster. At three fingers he almost forgot he was supposed to be jerking them off.   
Aaron picked up speed and pressure, and Dean felt the jolt of his prostate being triggered. He bit his lower lip, his hand jerking to a stop as he began to tremble. He suddenly couldn't remember why he had been shy about doing this, as his back arched slightly when Aaron hit the spot again. He thinks, just one more, one more to send me over, but suddenly Aaron removes his fingers.   
Dean lets out a frustrated groan, not understanding why he would stop, until he hears the rustle of the condom wrapper.   
His body drains of blood for two reasons. The first being he's suddenly terrified, he hasn't even realized he was about to lose whatever virginity he had for anal. The second being that his cock practically jumped and all the blood rushed to cater his needs there.   
The moment he remembers what was about to happen, his body reacts on its own. His legs spread like a two dollar whore and his ass juts out, wanting. His mouth opens and he hears himself moan, "Oh god, please."   
Aaron takes that as his cue, rolls the condom on, and leans into Dean's anus. He pushes himself deeper and deeper, wiggling slightly to stretch him more. Dean lets out a pained breath, but his cock twitches again and he arches his back. Aaron lets out a groan if his own and sighs when he reaches as far as he can go.   
Without any warning, Aaron pulls almost all the way out, repositions himself, and thrusts back in. Hard and fast. He pulls out slowly again and pounds into Dean, who lets out a small cry. He begins raising speed, sliding in and out if Dean as he digs his fingers into his legs. Dean reaches down to stroke his own throbbing prick and lets out harsh breaths.   
Between his ass being fucked, his own stroking hand, and the occasional brush of his sensitive spot, he knows he can't take much longer. He starts breathing harder, becoming sloppy with his rhythm and his hips move on their own to meet Aaron's thrusts.   
Aaron pulls him up to sit on his cock and fucks up, his movements faster and faster. Dean finds himself at the mercy of the smaller man and focuses in meeting his pounding. Aaron takes over stroking Dean and his moves start to become erratic. Just as he makes another brush of his prostate, Dean finds his vision going white and his sound cutting out. He falls over the edge, squirting cum all over their stomachs. He vaguely feels Aaron pounding his hardest and then freezing inside if him, shaking and letting out a few choice curses as he unloads.   
They stay frozen together for a few moments, before collapsing on to the bed. Dean finds himself breathing more heavily then he can ever remember after sex. He lets out a sigh and attempts to move, but Aaron doesn't let him.  
"Uh uh, I'm going to rest here for a bit and you are my pillow." He mumbles, his beard scratching Dean's chest where he lays over a few hickeys.   
"What about the laundry?" Dean joked, "I thought you really had to do it or something."   
"Well now I do." Aaron said a bit dramatically.   
Dean laughs and settled in to his temporary life as a stuffed cushion.   
Yeah, maybe they did have a thing, him and Aaron. It was good, it was a nice thing. He could get used to things being like this.


End file.
